


familiarity (not comfort)

by avalanches



Series: woogyuly prompts [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Kind of dark, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, please take the explicit tag seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalanches/pseuds/avalanches
Summary: sunggyu's form of release comes on fridays. in the form of cigarette smoke and the smell of expensive leather.in the form of woohyun.[written for woogyuly february week 3: t.g.i.f.]





	familiarity (not comfort)

**Author's Note:**

> hello. my first fic of 2018. and it's woogyu. yay. 
> 
> anyways, feedback is always appreciated please motivate me to write more this 2018. 
> 
> (might make this a series idk but im bad with updating)

it’s friday.

 

sunggyu’s gaze flickers over to the clock on the counter. myungsoo catches him watching, clicks his tongue, the sharp sound echoing off the polished bar counter. 

 

"shut up," sunggyu says without taking his eyes off the clock. 

 

myungsoo shrugs, wipes a glass down, eyes sunggyu's tie apprehensively. sunggyu ignores him, his heart thrumming an unsteady rhythm under the pristine white of his dress shirt, sweat collecting in his palms as he lets his eyelids slide shut. he waits for the familiar clack of dress shoes, shined to perfection, the vague lingering of cigarette smoke, the smell of expensive leather seats. 

 

"hey."

 

sunggyu doesn't open his eyes. "hey." 

 

a familiar palm slides into his own. sunggyu cringes at the sweat slicking them both. cigarette smoke and expensive leather nudging at his jaw. he inhales once, twice. 

 

"let's go." 

 

sunggyu follows. he's not impatient. he lets woohyun lead them up to the usual room, waits for the other to take off his tie. he watches woohyun pour whiskey into two glasses, arms crossed against his chest as he leans against the wall. 

 

"rough day?" woohyun doesn't answer. the wallpaper is scratchy against sunggyu's cheek. 

 

woohyun throws back the whiskey, his throat moving with the swallowing motion. sunggyu's eyes follow the bobbing of his adam's apple, the splashing of whiskey against glass in his ears. 

 

woohyun doesn't offer him the other glass, still filled with whiskey. he takes both of them, sets them on the coffee table, collapses against the plush cushions. sunggyu doesn't move. woohyun doesn't say anything. 

 

he sips his whiskey now, movements slow and measured. sunggyu migrates from the wall to his side, one arm slipping around his narrow frame, the other hand on his thigh. woohyun's gaze is straight, unnerving, unwavering, even with sunggyu's fingers brushing gently against his crotch. 

 

"on the floor. no hands."

 

woohyun still doesn't look at him, even as sunggyu drops to the floor gracelessly and reaches for the zipper with his teeth. he nudges the warm cock with his nose, his hands clasped behind his back, savours the heat. woohyun is already half-hard, the vein on the underside of his cock a welcome texture against sunggyu's tongue as he takes it into his mouth and laps at it greedily. 

 

"faster."

 

sunggyu obeys. there is nothing he can do other than that. there is already a dull ache in his lower back from leaning down at the awkward angle, his knees pressed against the bare cheap tiles. he bops his head, taking woohyun in fully, swallows his cock with practiced ease and perfect motions. his own erection is tight in his dress pants, and sunggyu wants nothing but for woohyun's foot to press against it and come until he can't anymore. 

 

but it's not one of those fridays. sunggyu moves his tongue and mouth, bops his head a bit faster despite the pressure against his windpipe. woohyun swallows above him, the glass in his hand trembling dangerously. 

 

sunggyu flattens his tongue against the side of his cock, swallows once. 

 

he swallows again, a few times, bitterness staining his tongue and his throat. he pulls back, laps at the softening erection. his back is really starting to ache now, his knees too but sunggyu ignores it. he presses one gentle kiss against the head. 

 

woohyun leans over him, the gentle clink of the glass hitting the table a chime in the stale air. sunggyu leans back, puts his weight on his heels. he watches woohyun fix his pants, move towards the kitchen counter. the tie goes back on, the bottle of whiskey into his bag. sunggyu's head is twisted awkwardly at an angle, a desperate attempt to keep the other in his sights. 

 

woohyun comes back to the couch, picks up the whiskey glass again. he hesitates a bit.

 

sunggyu closes his eyes purely out of instinct. cigarette smoke, expensive leather, laced with tinges of whiskey worth more than his entire outfit. a nose at his jaw, a hand around his neck. he drinks it all in, his back arching towards the warmth, his cock still heavy and hard in his pants. 

 

the glass is cool against his lip, and sunggyu opens his mouth and drinks. the whiskey burning against his tongue, scorching his throat, and woohyun doesn't stop until the glass is empty. he then pulls away, taking the glass with him, and the cigarette smoke, laced with the scent of expensive leather slips just a bit out of sunggyu's reach. 

 

"usual time next week. take care of yourself."

 

sunggyu nods, his words stuck in his throat, his thoughts reeling in his head. he just wants to obey, he doesn't really have any reason why he wants to. but the cigarette smoke and the expensive leather makes him want to, and he nods feverishly, desperately.

 

_desperate to please_. 

 

the door clicks shut, the sound loud in the cheap space. sunggyu bows his head, his hands scrambling for his pants.

 

familiar motions, muscle memory. cigarette smoke filling his nostrils, another damp palm against his, expensive leather cutting through the smoke. his mind full of _woohyun, woohyun, woohyun._

 

it's not comfortable. coming has never been a release for sunggyu. it's an obligation for him. 

 

his form of release comes in the form of a short, grumpy man, smelling of expensive leather and cigarette smoke. sometimes he fucks into sunggyu so hard that the bedframe breaks, other times, he cradles sunggyu gently as they inhale smoke from each other's lungs. 

 

some days, he doesn't look at sunggyu. sunggyu's fine with that. 

 

this form of release comes only on fridays. 

 

sunggyu's also fine with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/taettacked)
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.avala-nches.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> hit me up to talk to me about woogyu and other infinite ships if you like!!!!!!!!!


End file.
